The invention relates to a method and a system for controlling a braking system, equipped with an electric parking brake (EPB), for a motor vehicle.
Known in the art, for the purpose of improving driving comfort, is the practice of controlling modern braking systems, that are equipped with an electric parking brake, in such a way that automatic activation and deactivation of the electric parking brake is possible in addition to manual actuation. The EPB is automatically activated, for example, as soon as the vehicle is stationary, and is automatically released again as soon as a moving-off operation of the vehicle is identified. The moving-off operation is identified, for example, on the basis of the detection of an actuation of the accelerator by the driver.
In the case of the automatic release of the electric parking brake in response to the identification of a moving-off operation, however, there is the problem, particularly in the case of fast moving-off operations of a vehicle equipped with a manual transmission, that the electric parking brake, owing to its response time from the start of its deactivation to the complete removal of the braking forces, cannot be fully released with sufficient speed to permit unimpeded moving-off of the vehicle. Owing to the braking forces, applied by the EPB, which have not yet been fully removed at this instant, there is an unpleasant jolt on the rear axle of the vehicle which is perceptible by the driver upon moving-off of the vehicle.